Mystery
by KodaKitten
Summary: A world without Titans. Here tells the story of a girl named Aria, who lives in the Underground District. Life changes when she loses her family. She goes and end up living with Levi and Farlan and soon Isabel. Levi tries to care for Aria but the girl can put up a fight but for how long until she falls for him? Will he finally get through to her or will he lose her all together?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _The Underground District._

 _It is located under the safest land, that is being protected by the three walls._

 _An abandoned underground left over from the seal Immigration Plan. In this land away from the light it's not rare for those who are born and raised here to rot away without seeing the surface once._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I sat in the window from my room looking out at the city, listening to the man singing the same song he sings each day "So ist es immer"

"Die Stühle liegen sehr eng  
Wir reden die ganze Nacht lang  
Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht  
Wir können uns gut verstehen  
So ist es immer, unser Licht ist nur das  
Trinken und singen wir, begrüßen morgen  
So ist es immer, unterm riesigen Himmel  
Leben wir zusammen, die Nacht ist lang  
Da die Sterne nicht leuchten  
Kann der Mond auf diese Stadt nicht scheinen  
Schauten wir das Licht selbst an  
Singen wir unter dem Sternenmeer"

The man sang that song everyday, I'm sure I could sing it myself. Today would be just like yesterday, me watching from my window wishing to get out of here and go to the surface and never come back, but with no money it looks like I'll be stuck here.

Only being 17 it's hard getting around without getting picked up by strange men who would probably sell me to some abuser. Being 17 I knew a lot about what goes on, my brother taught me how to fight and defend myself and all the things that happened. Yes even the sex talk. Not something my parents expected from him. 


	2. Chapter 1

6

Chapter 1

~Aria~

It was another day watching from my window. Today was Sunday meaning I'd see the two guys with the 3D maneuver gear flying over the buildings. I'll admit I was jealous of them, they were free to fly above this shithole whenever they wanted, while I was stuck here. There was a blonde guy and a guy with black hair styled in an undercut way. I never knew what they looked like.

Just in time I saw them flying through the air. _I wonder what they are doing._ "Aria!" my mother called.

I slip back through the window and out the bedroom door. I walk into the kitchen where my mother was preparing dinner. "Can you help me make dinner?" she asks.

"Yeah."

I climb the counters to get a pan. Being 5'1 I had to climb everything. After climbing down my father walked in the door. "Hey dad." I greet.

"Hey sweety, girls before you make dinner, we have to go meet some people, they're gonna get us some food, and you know how I don't like leaving you guys alone." he says.

My father has always disliked that mother and I were home alone. It's dangerous here in the Underground District. Most of this place is populated with thugs and prostitutes, so I can understand why he would worry. Mother and I could get kidnapped, raped or even killed. My brother taught me what happens down here and about sex and all that so I know. Unfortunately he died a year ago.

My mother set up my corset and tightened it up. Every time we would go out, we had to dress appropriately, they weren't first class dresses or anything fancy. A black long sleeve dress is what I wore. I help my mother with her corsets and wait for her to dress.

As soon as we finished we headed out. We walked on the main street where the more richer people were seen. I noticed a dark alley way with thugs. I looked around discovering new things since I was hardly out of the house. "Sweetie keep up, you don't want to get lost down here." my mother says.

"I know… I'm just looking around."

I felt a little uneasy the further we got from home. Soon enough we reached our destination. We walked through the door. "Hey guys, uhm this is my wife, Joyce, and my daughter Aria." my father introduces.

 _I remember those two, they're the ones with the 3DM gear. They smuggle food? Is that it?_

"Ah nice to meet you, I'm Farlan, and this is Levi." the blonde greeted. My mother and I just stood there while my father, Levi, and Farlan talked. I noticed that Levi didn't talk much, he just stared and listened. Then mine and his eyes met. I felt a little uneasy. He seemed pissed, unless that was the usual expression he wore.

He got up and walked towards my mother and I. "You ladies can sit, if you'd like." he says with the dull expression. His voice was surprisingly deep, in a handsome way.

"Thank you but we're fine." I tell him.

He stared at me once again but more intensely. "Alright then." he says before walking back to the table and sitting. I noticed that the place was spotless as well, not one speck of dust.

"Alright well thank you guys so much." my dad said.

He walked past us while my mother and I followed. I look back up the stairs finding Levi looking down. His expression was much calmer and not as intense. I hoped to see them again, they seemed nice. We all went home and made dinner that night with the new food we had gained and saved whatever we had left.

I go and sit on my bed and wait for my mom to come in. "Mom." I say as she walks in.

"Yes?" she asks.

"How did you know dad was the one?" I ask.

She came and sat on my bed but looked out my window and smiled. "I knew he was the one when he saved me from my father."

"What did your father do?" I ask.

"Well when he found out I was with your father he was angry and very drunk so he started hitting me…. Your father stepped in and defended me…. That's when I knew…. Now I don't expect you to get married as early as I did." she giggles.

"How old were you?" I ask.

"18, he was 20 at the time." she says.

"Oh…" I say.

"Don't worry… I'm sure you'll meet someone who loves you."

"Maybe…. Mom." I say.

"Hm?" she asks.

"What did you think of those guys today?" I ask.

"They were generous to give us food… but they did seem a little tense, why do you ask?" she asks.

"No reason. I just wanted your thoughts on them." I answer.

She giggles softly. "Good night sweetie." she says

"Night." I say as I watch her leave my room. She closed my door leaving me by myself. During the night before I changed I was sitting in my window looking at the lights. It was quiet….until I heard yelling and thuds. I peek out my door finding three men in my house and my parents on the ground. "Aria run!" I hear my mother scream. I close the door and quickly pack whatever I could. I knew I had to get out. I slip through the window and ran like hell.

I heard one of the guys yelling to get me. I was scared out of my mind. Before I knew it I tripped over my already ruined dress. I fell to the ground instantly. One grabbed my foot and dragged me. I tried to kick myself free. "Let me go!" I scream. I start screaming for help, but it was no use. I could feel he was punching me and kicking me.

"What do you think we can do with a beauty like this?" One guy says.

"I don't know, why don't we have fun with her." The other man says.

I was done for. I close my eyes and give up, until I hear a whooshing sound. I open my eyes to see that I was free. I get up, grabbed my bag and run like hell away from the scene. I lifted up the skirt of my dress to make it easier. I hear the whooshing again. I look behind me to see if I could find who was coming after me this time. I stop to take a breather, then look in front of me. It was Levi. I try to go past him but he grabbed my arm.

"Let me go." I snap.

"No." he says.

I attempt to break free from his grip. I give up for a moment, then Farlan landed in front of us. Levi's guard was down so I broke free and continue running. I ran until I found myself under a bridge out of breath. I felt like I was going pass out. I lean on the wall and slide down. I sat there waiting to start crying but couldn't. I needed to but couldn't. _My parents are more than likely dead, I can't go home, I have nowhere to go. "Good night sweetie" was the last words I heard from my mother._ And just like that I started bawling my eyes out.

I was like that for a good few hours until I heard my name being called. "Aria!" a deep voice called.

"Farlan, I'm gonna check under the bridge, you keep going forward." I heard Levi say.

 _Shit, I gotta make a run for it._ I get up and grab my bag. "Aria." I hear Levi yell.

"Aria, wait!" I hear him say. I look behind me finding him trying to run for me. I face him.

"No, go away!" I say backing away. I continue to back away and since I wasn't paying attention I almost fell backwards into the water but Levi caught me in time. His arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Tch, disgusting." he says. I couldn't blame him I was dirty but it still was rude of him.

"Excuse me?" I snap

"Let's just go, you need to be cleaned up." he says.

He pulls me away from the edge. He grabbed my hand, he was gonna drag me to his place. I stopped in my tracks. "Would you just trust me dammit!" he snaps.

"Let me go." I tell him.

"No."

I began pulling away, I tried to walk the other way. Next thing I know he wraps his arms around my waist once again. He was holding me from behind, I started kicking then he turned me towards him. "Stop! Let me go dammit!" I scream. I tried hitting his chest but he then caught my arms and held me tighter

"You need to calm down!" he yells.

I couldn't help but start crying again, I felt trapped, and scared. "Levi." I hear Farlan.

"What?! I'm busy, as you can see." he snaps.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I cry.

"I will throw your skinny ass over my shoulder and carry you if you don't calm down." he threatens. I turn myself around to face away from him. I didn't want to look at him.

"Let me go!" I yell.

"Shhh Aria, I know you're scared, but you need to cooperate." Farlan says.

I was hyperventilating at this point. I calm down then I elbow Levi in the gut causing him to release me giving me the chance to run but Farlan caught me. "That little brat just hit me!" Levi snaps.

"Don't worry Levi, I got her, you alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, let's just get her out of here." he says.

Farlan handed me back over to Levi, who carried me on his shoulder back to their place. I stopped fighting after Farlan caught me. My eyes grew heavy so I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Second Person~

As you sleep, Levi and Farlan continue walking home. Farlan stops. "I'm gonna go back and see what happened to her family." Farlan said.

"Fine, I'll take the brat home." Levi answered.

Farlan turn around and left. Levi continued to carry you home. He started carrying you bridal style to make it easier on him. He noticed you were cuddling up to him. "Think I'm a pillow huh?" he says to himself.

Once you both make it home he lays you down on the couch. As he was getting up, your hand falls into his. He stopped at looked at you surprised but then he takes his hand back and walks away leaving you to sleep.

~Aria~

I wake up finding Levi and Farlan sitting in front of me watching me. I blink a couple of times then rub my right eye. "Morning Aria." Farlan says.

I didn't say anything I just sat up. "What's going on?" I ask. Then it hit me… my parents were dead, and I was attacked. I pull my knees up to my chest and hold myself.

"We get you're scared, but you're safe now." Farlan said.

"I-I have to go." I tell them.

"What why?" Farlan asks.

I say nothing, I get up and trying to walk but it hurt to much. "Easy." Farlan says. Levi got up and grabbed my arm. I look over to Levi.

"Sit." he says.

I do as he says and sit back down. I felt for my necklace. I began to panic finding it was gone. "Where is it?" I panicked.

"Where is what?" Farlan asked.

"My necklace…." I grabbed my bag and frantically search but it wasn't there.

"I have to find it!" I say getting up again.

"Woah, just hang on, I'll go look while you stay here with Levi so he can clean you up."

I calm down a bit knowing he's going to look for it. "Fine… but I'll clean myself." I say glancing back at Levi who gave me a dull expression.

Farlan left. It was just Levi and I. "Where is your bathroom?" I ask.

Levi pointed down the hall. I headed for that direction when he got up. I turn and stop. "What?"

"I'm gonna clean you."

"No...I can do it myself." I tell him.

"I don't care, I'm cleaning you, end of discussion." he says.

He walks past me into the hall and opens the door to the bathroom. I walk in and sit on the toilet lid. He gets some bandages, rubbing alcohol and a damp rag. He began cleaning my face with the damp rag. "Explain to me what happened." he says.

"Well...I was in my room still awake and I heard noises coming from the kitchen so I peeked out my door finding the three guys and my parents being attacked…. My mother told me to run so I packed a few things and jumped out my window… and ran for it… until I tripped over my dress…. One of the guys started punching and kicking me." I explain.

"You're gonna have to take off your dress, it's filthy." he states.

"What?"

"You heard me." he says.

"I'm not gonna sit here in front of you naked so you can clean me." I say.

"Would you quit being a pain in the ass." he snaps.

I didn't say anything, I do as told and begin taking off most of the dress. He untied my corset which exposed most of my wounds. "Tch, idiot." he says.

I sit there exposed to him while he examines each of my wounds, tending to every one. I cover my breast from him, I couldn't stop blushing, I couldn't do much else but sit and blush. After he cleaned my wound I was about to put my dress back on when he caught my hand. "Don't put that disgusting thing back on."

"I'm not gonna walk through your house naked just to go get my bag." I snap.

"Then wait here." he says.

I wait there and look in the mirror and looked at the wounds myself. _What is Levi's problem?_ Levi soon reentered the room giving me the bag. "You can go now, you don't need to watch me get dressed."

"Well, I'm here to make sure you don't escape." he states.

I say nothing and quickly get dressed into leather pants and a loose shirt. I walk out of the bathroom and back into the living room finding Farlan back with nothing. "I couldn't find it, I'm sorry."

Annoyed I walk past him. "I'll go look myself, thanks guys for the help but I gotta go." I tell them.

"Aria, get back here." Levi snaps. I stop in my track and turn.

"No… I'm going to look for my necklace." I turn back and continue walking. I hear him running after me.

"Would you just stop for a second, I get that your parents died but you can't go back there." Farlan says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"You won't be able to handle it on your own, and who knows if those guys will come back." Levi says blocking me.

"I'll manage on my own." I say walking past Levi. Why is he being a pain in the ass right now.

"Aria! We are letting you live with us, so take the damn offer." Levi snaps.

I stop and look back at him. I sigh. "Fine." I say giving in. We all walk back up the stairs but I stop and sit on the ledge by the door.

"What are you doing now?" Farlan asks.

"I'm staying out here."

"Jesus Christ." Levi says. He ignored me and walked in.

"Aria come on."

"I'll stay don't worry, I just want to be alone." I tell him.

I stayed outside for most of the day thinking to myself and processing my feelings, until Farlan came out telling me dinner was ready. I told him I wasn't hungry. Then next thing I know he sent Levi out. "So you want to starve huh?" Levi asks.

I say nothing. I felt like I was gonna cry, I wasn't in the mood to fight with him. He leaned up against the ledge next to me. "I know what it's like to lose loved ones, so I get you're grieving now… but you gotta trust us." he says.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"It's fine…. I'll save some food for you when you decide to come in and eat." he says as he stands back up straight and leaves. He closed the door behind me. He was right, I need to trust them.

After a couple more hours I ended up going inside and getting the food Levi saved for me. It was quiet. I assume they're all asleep. I eat my food then go over to the couch to sleep.

~Next Morning~

I wake up earlier than expected. I get up and walk over to the kitchen. I felt like being nice for a change, so I was gonna make eggs for them. I look through the cabinets for the pan finding it on the top shelf. I climb on the counter then I hear a door open. It was Farlan.

"Aria… what are you doing up there?" he asks.

"I was gonna make us eggs so I climbed up here on the counter to get the pan." I answer.

"Oh okay, I'll be back in a few." he says.

"Okay."

Farlan left the house then another door opened. It was Levi. "What are you doing up there? You could hurt yourself." Levi said rushing over to me.

"I'm trying to get a pan out to make us some breakfast."

"Well why do you need to climb? Your disgusting feet are on there." he says.

" I'm sorry I'm so fucking short, if I had anything else to resort to I would have done it… besides I took a shower." I tell him.

"Tch, fine but you better clean up after yourself." he says.

As I pull out the pan I lost balance and started falling backwards. I tried to catch something to pull myself back up but it was too late. Next thing I know I'm in Levi's arms. He didn't say anything he just started. "Nice save." I tell him while I hope out of his arms.

I go to the oven and begin making breakfast. "Aria." I heard Levi say.

"Yes?"

"How old are you exactly?" he asks.

"17, and you?" I ask.

"20." he answers.

I didn't know he was that old, he seemed a bit older. "Levi." I say.

"What?" he asks.

"How tall are you?" I ask.

"Why?" he asks.

"I want to know." I tell him.

He doesn't say anything thing. I know he's short but should he really be ashamed about his height? "If it makes you feel better I'm only 5'1." I tell him. I turn to see what he has to say all I see is a smirk on his face.

"I'm 5'3." he says.

I don't say anything, I just continue to cook the eggs when I hear him get up. His footsteps got closer. I was cutting some bread when he came up behind me. He flicked me on the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?" I ask.

"No reason." he says. I wasn't paying attention and I ended up cutting my finger. When I saw the blood I dropped the knife. I was going into shock. Images from that night filled my head. I look up to see Levi. His lips were moving but I could hear the words he was saying.

He grabbed rag and covered my finger. "Aria." he said.

I jolted back in fear. "Hey, you're fine, you just cut yourself."

I look down at my hand then back at him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Aria~

Levi lifted me onto the counter and took off the rag to replace it with a damp one. "I'm sorry… I wasn't paying attention."

"Tch idiot, let this be a lesson then." he said.

"I'm sorry… jeez." I say hopping off the counter.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm fine, I'm grabbing a bandage so I can continue cooking."

"I'll finish here, go sit." he commands

"Fine." I say. I notice that I most of the time I do what he says, he's hard headed like me. It seems like he's the one who gets me to listen, Farlan I ignore his command, but then again he doesn't usually give me any it's mainly Levi commanding me to do stuff. I go and sit in his spot. The door opens and Farlan walks in.

"Hey guys." He says.

It was quiet, neither one us talked. After a few minutes of complete silence. Farlan sat across from me. "Eggs are ready." Levi says.

I go to get up to help but Levi gave me a glance signifying he didn't need my help. I sat back down and waited. Levi handed me my plate then Farlan's. Levi sat next to me. He was a little close for my comfort. We ate our food quietly.

Afterwards the door knocked. Farlan got up and opened the door. It was a group of guys that seemed like they're friends. "Hey guys." Farlan greets, then shakes their hands.

"Hey Farlan." one of them says.

"Hey Levi." another says. But Levi doesn't respond he goes to clean the dishes. I sit there confused and quiet.

"Who's this beautiful young lady?"

I glare at him. I don't take compliments from just anyone especially kiss asses. Levi snickers at my expression. "She's a feisty one." one of them said.

"Yeah, I bet she'd kick your ass if she wanted to." another says.

"If that's what will get you to shut the hell up." I say crossing my arms.

They stopped at looked at me surprised. After I said that they stopped talking about me. I noticed one staring at me. Farlan started handing out money to the each of them, and giving extra to one. I kept quiet. _Maybe there is a reason why that guy gets extra._ The guys left leaving just the three of us again. "Seems like Jan's cash increased more than the others." Levi points out.

"...Haven't you noticed his leg… it's gotten worse." Farlan explains.

We didn't say anything. "Medicine is getting more expensive along with the stair toll." Farlan finishes.

The doorknob began to rattle. Levi and I got up while Farlan made his way to the side of the door to open it. He opens it revealing a girl who falls to the floor. "It's just a child." Farlan says.

"I'm not a child!" the girl snaps.

"Can you stand?" Farlan asks.

"Y-yeah."

"Where did she go?!" we hear a man say.

"Tch, you were being chased?" Levi asks.

The three guys come up the stairs. I recognized them. "Hey that other girl is with them." one of them says. Levi blocks me from them.

"You'll have to go through me to get to her." he threatens.

I push him aside. I didn't need his protection. I walk past Farlan. "Aria don't." Farlan says. I ignore him.

"So you guys want me?" I ask.

"And her." the one on my right says.

"Aria, get back here." Farlan says.

"Why? I'm just gonna have a little fun." I tell him.

I elbow both the guys on my side, the left fell down the stairs, while the right one tried to grab me. The middle guy ended up grabbing me from behind until I bashed the back of my head with his causing him to back up and hold his head. "You little bitch." the middle one says.

Levi took the middle guy while Farlan took the left one on the ground. I noticed the right one was going for the girl. I pull his hair only for him to punch me and pull on my hair. I release… he had a knife on him. "You stop me I'll kill you." he whispers. I went into shock, I couldn't move, couldn't think. He was gonna grab the girl when Levi cut his hand. He then released me and fell back onto the door.

I fell to the ground and watched as Levi picked the guy up by his shirt. "Get the hell outta here." he says. He tosses the guy over the ledge. All three guys run off. He looked down at me. He was pissed. Farlan helps me up. Him and I go back inside. The girl sits in the chair while Farlan sits on the couch.

"I'm Isabel." she says.

" I'm Farlan." he says.

She looks at Levi and I expecting an answer. "The girl is Aria and that is Levi."

She smiled at us, but I wasn't in the mood. I got up and walked to the bathroom, I had to clean whatever wound I got from them. I turn my cheek seeing a bruise. _Great._ I look at the mirror finding Levi behind me. "What do you want now?" I ask.

"I want to see what that piece of shit did to you." he answers.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt." I tell him.

"You should have listened."

"I'm not gonna sit back and be vulnerable…. They took something from me… they had to pay." I tell him.

"Tch, you really are a pain in the ass." he says.

"One of my best qualities." I tell him.

"Why did you freeze? He almost got Isabel."

"I-I don't know." I say looking up and dabbing my cut with water.

"Really? You want to use that bullshit excuse?" he asks.

"I don't wanna talk about it. You guys don't need to protect me… I'm not a little girl, I may seem like it by height but I'm not." I say.

"We do it because you're our friend and those guys took something from you…" he says.

"Ha, friend? You've barely made any effort… Farlan's the one putting in the effort, you argue with me."

"Friends argue." he says.

" I guess." I say finishing up.

I walk past Levi and out of the bathroom back into the living room. "Everything good? I heard arguing." Farlan says.

"Yeah….just fine." I answer.

"Okay well I gotta go check on the guys in a few days… the ones we gave the money too, they want us to celebrate Jan's birthday, you guys can come if you like." Farlan says.

"Alright." I say. Levi looked at me a bit concerned, but when my eyes met his he averted his elsewhere.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Aria~

~Few Days Later~

I wake up early once again and get myself something to eat when Isabel walks out. "How'd you sleep?" I ask.

"Like a baby…. Hey I have a question." she says.

"Okay." I answer.

"What's the deal between you and Levi?" she asks.

"I don't know, we just don't see eye to eye I guess… he just seems to always be protecting me when I don't need it."

"Hm… maybe he likes you." she suggest.

"I find that hard to believe coming from a guy who shows little emotion much less interest." I answer.

"Who knows." she says.

I made her some breakfast as we sat down and ate. Farlan came and sat by us. "So are you guys gonna come with us to Jan's birthday celebration?" he asks.

"I'll go." Isabel says.

Farlan looks at me waiting for my answer. "Yeah, I guess I'll go." I answer.

"Great." he says.

Levi then walks out. He was rubbing his right eye. "I guess the girls will be coming with us Levi." Farlan mentions.

"Great good for them." he says with his usual dull expression.

I get up and go clean off my plate. I hear footsteps come towards me then stop. I look behind me finding Levi towering over me. "You're in my way." he says.

"Well you could have said something." I tell him.

He didn't saying anything, he just wanted to grab a plate, I could feel his body brush against mine making me blush and dropping the plate. I stand there waiting for him to leave. I was blushing even harder since his body was getting closer and his left hand trapped me. I started trembling at his touch. "I can't reach this plate." he says.

Frustrated I push him back then climb the counter and grab the plate. I couldn't take it any longer with him rubbing up against me. He gave me a smirk. He knew it made me frustrated and he enjoyed that I felt vulnerable around him. I hand him the plate. I was still red and hot from blushing.

He went and sat down. I turned back around and finished cleaning the plate. After we all ate we went over to Jan's birthday celebration. It consisted a lot of alcohol. I didn't drink any but everyone else did.

I noticed Jan looking at me. To be honest he was handsome. He got up from his seat and walked over to me. "Hello… I'm Jan." he says.

"Aria." I answer.

"Pretty name… for a pretty girl." he says.

I giggle at his compliment. He sat next to me and just stared for a moment. "Well happy birthday." I say.

"Thank you… say do you wanna go out sometime?" he asks.

I look past him seeing Levi staring at us. "I would like that."

"Perfect." he said.

For the next few hours him and I talked and got to know each other. He was much sweeter than Levi.

After the celebration we all went home. Farlan and Isabel went in first leaving Levi and me alone. "What are you doing with Jan?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I saw you guys flirting." he says bluntly.

"You need to mind your own business… he's just taking me out for dinner or something in a week."

"What? Aria… he's married…. Don't go."

"What is your problem? Why are making you up shit to make me change my mind?" I snap.

"I'm telling you he's married, it's a bad idea." he warns.

I scuff then walk away only to be caught by him. " I mean it Aria… don't go." he says.

"Go to hell." I snap at him then forcefully take my hand back. I walk inside and get ready for bed.

When Levi walked in he went straight to his room slamming the door. _Why is he acting this way? Jan's not married… he told me himself he wasn't._ I was going whether he likes it or not… this is the first guy that has shown interest in me and I'm not gonna pass it up.

I change into comfy clothes then cover myself in the blankets on the couch and try to sleep.

 _~Dreaming~_

 _I go and sit on my bed and wait for my mom to come in. "Mom." I say as she walks in._

" _Yes?" she asks._

" _How did you know dad was the one?" I ask._

 _She came and sat on my bed but looked out my window and smiled. "I knew he was the one when he saved me from my father."_

" _What did your father do?" I ask._

" _Well when he found out I was with your father he was angry and very drunk so he started hitting me…. Your father stepped in and defended me…. That's when I knew…. Now I don't expect you to get married as early as I did." she giggles._

" _How old were you?" I ask._

" _18, he was 20 at the time." she says._

" _Oh…"_

" _Don't worry… I'm sure you'll meet someone who loves you."_

" _Maybe…. Mom." I say._

" _Hm?" she asks._

" _What did you think of those guys today?" I ask._

" _They were generous to give us food… but they did seem a little tense, why do you ask?" she asks._

" _No reason. I just wanted your thoughts on them." I answer._

 _She giggles softly. "Good night sweetie." she says_

" _Night." I say as I watch her leave my room. She closed my door leaving me by myself._

I wake up in tears. I was still having a difficult time letting go. I heard a door open so I pretended to go back to sleep. The footsteps got closer until it was right next to me then stopped. "I know you're awake." Levi said.

I open my eyes. "How?" I ask.

"I saw you lay back down." he says.

"Oh.."

"I came out here check on you… I heard you crying." he says.

"Oh… well I'm fine now." I tell him.

"This is the third night it's happened though… what's wrong?"

"Just a nightmare that's all." I say.

"Then why were you crying." he said sitting down in the chair but moved it closer to me.

"It was just a nightmare…" I say I was a bit frustrated. He stared at me with his usual dull face until he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me in a meaningful hug. This was unusual even for him.

"Levi?" I ask.

"Shut up." he says.

I do as he says and just sit there in his arms. I noticed that his arms were flexed and his chest was hard, he was lean but muscular. Then I realized I was in a baggy shirt and underwear. I pull back and stare at him. "Thank you…" I say.

"You're welcome… get some sleep." he says.

He gets up but I catch his arm. "...Can you stay… until I fall asleep?" I ask.

"Yeah… I can." he says sitting back down. I lay down facing him and close my eyes.

~Second Person~

As you sleep, Levi watches you. He leans forward and places his hand on your head and gently runs his fingers through your hair. "I'm still here." he whispers.

After a while he stops and leans back into the chair and continues to watch you. A door opens behind you. Farlan walks out. "Hey, what are you doing?" he whispers.

"She wanted me to keep her company while she sleeps." Levi answers.

"Oh alright…" he says he goes to the kitchen then heads back to his bedroom. Levi sets his attention back on you. He moves a piece of hair from your face, then places his hand on your cheek, rubbing it with his thumb softly.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Aria~

~A Week Later~

Today I was going out to dinner with Jan. He said we were going above ground since he had the money for both of us. I was excited. I wake up finding Levi asleep in the chair in front of me. He was cute, I'll admit that but I was going out with Jan today.

I get up and go make breakfast. I heard a door open and Farlan walks in. "Morning." he says. I place my finger on my lips telling him to be quiet since Levi was sleeping.

He looks over. "Sorry." he whispers.

I continue cooking some eggs and toast. As I finish I turn around finding Levi waking up. "Morning Levi." I say.

He stretched then rubbed his eyes. He looked at me with his usual expression. "Morning." he said. He got up and made his way towards me. "I'll help." he says.

"O-okay." I say. He grabs the plates and dishes the eggs out. I go sit and watch him. I payed close attention to him… noticing all the features he had broad shoulders. He turned and faced away. His back was flexed. He was perfect except his personality that I hardly knew about.

He turned back facing me and our eyes met. I averted my eyes away from his. I started blushing. I heard him getting closers. He placed my plate down then Farlan's. He then placed his own plate down and sat next me. He placed his arm on the back of my chair and leaned back.

"So Aria are you still going to dinner with Jan?" Levi asks.

"Uh yeah." I say drinking my coffee.

"Tch idiot." he says.

"But Jan's married." Farlan says.

"No he's not, he told me he wasn't." I snap. After finishing my food I got up and walked over to the sink.

"Just be careful." Farlan says.

I look back at Farlan to see Levi looking back at him in surprise. "Farlan may I have a word?" Levi says.

Farlan gets up along with Levi and go to the opposite side of the room. I could hear Levi softly yelling at Farlan. "Guy's I'm going he's bringing a carriage in an hour."

"No, it's a bad idea." he says.

"I don't think it is."

He stops and stares at me. I get that he's worried but he doesn't need to be. I sigh and walk up to Levi. I hug him like he did last night. " I'm gonna be fine." I whisper.

I release him. I walk over to the couch and grab my bag. I know I packed a dress in there. I go the bathroom and get dressed in a flowy dark green dress with a v cut collar. I get my shoes on and the cloak over my shoulders. I walk out to both of the guys looking at me. "You look stunning." Farlan said.

"Thank you…" I say. I walk past them only to be caught by Levi. Annoyed I looked at him. He handed me a pocket knife.

"Just in case." he says.

"Okay." I say taking it and hiding it within my dress. I walk out the door. A carriage was outside waiting. I walk down the steps and made my way to the carriage. I look back seeing them watch me. The carriage door opened and I got it.

"Hello miss." an older man said.

"Uhm hello… where is Jan?" I ask.

"He is waiting at the stairs for you, I'm just here to make sure you get there." he says.

"Alright." I say

The carriage begins to move. I look out the window finding Levi. I felt bad for the way things went down. I stared out my window avoiding conversation with the man. I didn't really pay attention to the surroundings. I felt uneasy knowing the guy was staring at me.

The carriage came to a stop… this wasn't anywhere near the stairs. "Where are we? This isn't the stairs."

"I know." he answers.

 _Shit I've been fooled. I need to get out._ The man got closer. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. Next he tore off each article of clothing until I was fully exposed. He undid his pants. I did my best to fight for freedom but he ended up using his belt to tie my hand. He pushed himself inside me multiple times. "Stop!" I cry.

It hurt so much. Next he started beating me. "Shut the hell up, you whore." he says. He opened the carriage door and tossed me out and started kicking. I tried kicking him back but it didn't help the situation he just fought back harder. He pulled the knife from dress in the carriage and brought it to my face.

"You don't shut up this is what's gonna happen." He said while cutting my skin by my hip. I screamed in pain then he stuck a rag in my mouth. He resumed position and push his member inside me again and again. All I could do was cry, I couldn't scream it would be muffled by the rag. I closed my eyes.

"Quit crying!" he yelled. He pulled out and started beating me again. Then I heard a whooshing sound. Then a grunt. I open my eyes. It was Levi. I struggle to get up to cover myself. I crawl to the carriage to grab the cape. I held the wound. It felt like I got stabbed. I look down and check… I couldn't tell there was too much blood.

"Shit." I say to myself.

I grabbed the cloak and cover myself. I hear footsteps come at me startling me. I panic and look it was Levi. "N-no stay back." I cry.

"I have to get you back." he says.

"I'll do it myself." I say. I tried to get on my feet but the wound was horrible. He tried to help me but I fell back in fear.

"He raped me." I cry.

"Shhh…. Just let me pick you up." he says.

I let him come near me to pick me up. He carried me bridal style back home. I cling to him while we were in the air. I looked down. We were too high. I tightened my grip. He understood I was scared and landed and walked me the rest of the way. We both had nothing to say, it was just quiet.

When we got home he took me to his room where I fell asleep.

~2nd Person~

Levi sets you on his bed while you slept. Farlan walks in. "What the hell happened?" he whispers.

"She got set up…. By Jan and raped." Levi snapped.

"By Jan?" Farlan asks.

"No an older man…. She wouldn't even let me come near her at first." Levi answers.

"I'll be back… I'm gonna take care of this." Farlan says.

"Don't be an idiot Farlan." Levi warns.

"Yeah I know."

Farlan opens the door and walks out. Levi sets his attention back on you. "I'll kill that man if he ever lays a finger on you again." he whispers as he strokes your hair. He got up and went to retrieve the bandages and other aid supplies.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Aria~

I wake up finding Levi sitting next to me with aid supplies on the night stand. I sit up slowly but hold my side. I was so sore. "How long was I out?" I ask.

"An hour at most." he answers.

"Oh okay." I say. I check my hip to see it was still bleeding. I quickly cover myself from him.

"I need to clean your wounds." he says.

"I-I can do it myself." I say.

"Aria there are areas you can't reach on your own." he says.

"I don't care." I groan.

He stands up causing me to fall back in fear. "P-please don't touch me…" I say holding my stomach. I noticed that I was sore down there.

"Aria I know you're scared of me but I need to clean you otherwise your wounds will get disgustingly infected and you'll get sick and die."

"That man…. He violated me…. I hurt down there…." I tell him.

"I know…. But I need to do this… c'mon." he says softly.

I slowly get up and stumble to my feet. I ended up losing my balance causing me to fall straight into his arms. I tightened my grip on him out of fear. "You're alright, I got you." he says quietly. He carried me to the bathroom where he had the tub filled and a few rags ready to clean me.

I take the cloak off and get in the tub. I sat there and let him wash me. "I'm sorry." I say.

"It's fine." he says.

"No it's not, if I had listened we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You liked Jan."

"I'm an idiot"

"Shhh, you're gonna be fine." Levi says.

"I'm sorry I'm being really fuckin stupid." I sob. I while the tears from my eyes. I turn and rest my head on my knees. I noticed he looked confused. His dark blue eyes really caught my attention.

"Something terrible happened to you, it's not stupid." He says. Then he placed his hand on my face and wiped the remaining tears from my face. I looked at him confused. His guard was down… He never usually lets his guard down. He started leaning in his eyes here on my lips then back at my eyes. He was just about to kiss me when the door opened. It was Farlan.

"Oh I'm sorry, I took care of it." He says. I quickly cover myself up while Levi gets up and stands in front of me.

"Okay, well we will finish this conversation later, I'm busy with Aria right now." Levi says.

"Yes of course." He says as he exits and closes the door. Levi finished cleaning me. I stand up and cover my chest. He wraps a towel around me and lifted me out of the tub and into his arms. I had to admit it but I felt safe in his arms, even though I was raped he made me feel safe. He took me back to his bedroom. I sat on his bed while he sat on the chair. He got a needle and thread.

"This is gonna hurt a bit, so I'm gonna do the major one first." He warns.

I nod. He starts poking the needle through and stitching it. I'd flinch sometimes which made him have to hold me in place. I continued to cover my breasts and turn red. I was too exposed.

Once he was finished he tended to the other wounds. I started trembling at his touch. He moved my hair to get by my neck , and cleaned the wound there. Then my bottom lip he made sure was clean. "There all done, I'll bring you some food, and check on you occasionally…. You'll rest here until you are strong enough."

"I-I couldn't you need your sleep as well, also I need a shirt and underwear..." I say.

He hands me one of his shirts and my bag. I look through my bag and find a pair and quickly get dressed. I then find my mother's necklace in there… the one I thought was lost. "How did this get in here?" I ask. Holding it up in the air.

"I found it." Levi answers.

"T-thank you." I say.

I was going to put it on when he stopped me. He took the necklace and put it on for me. He took his time though.

"You need to rest now….lay down and relax, I'll be back." He says.

I do as he says. He grabs his blanket and covers me up. He exits the room leaving me by myself where I fell asleep.

 _~Dreaming~_

 _Shit I've been fooled. I need to get out. The man got closer. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. Next he tore of each article of clothing until I was fully exposed. He undid his pants. I did my best to fight for freedom but he ended up using his belt to tie my hand. He pushed himself inside me multiple times. "Stop!" I cry._

 _It hurt so much. Next he started beating me. "Shut the hell up, you whore." he says. He opened the carriage door and tossed me out and started kicking. I tried kicking him back but it didn't help the situation he just fought back harder. He pulled the knife from dress in the carriage and brought it to my face._

" _You don't shut up this is what's gonna happen." He said will cutting my skin by my hip. I screamed in pain then he stuck a rag in my mouth. He resumed position and push his member inside me again and again. All I could do was cry, I couldn't scream it would be muffled by the rag. I closed my eyes._

" _Quit crying!" he yelled. He pulled out and started beating me again. Then I heard a whooshing sound. Then a grunt. I open my eyes. It was Levi. I struggle to get up to cover myself. I crawl to the carriage to grab the cape. I held the wound. It felt like I got stabbed. I look down and check… I couldn't tell there was too much blood._

I wake up crying and sweating. I turn to see Levi hovering over me. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare…. It was about when I got raped…. I could feel it happening again!" I cry. I sat up also finding Isabel sitting by the bed as well.

"You're safe now." He says. He pulled me into an embrace.

" I'm so scared!" I cry into his chest.

I felt his arms around me. He didn't say anything just held me till I fell asleep again.

~Few Hours Later~

I wake up again alone in the dark. I was crying…. I didn't want to be alone. I uncover myself and stumble to my feet. I quietly open the door and walked down the hall. I enter the living room finding Levi sleeping on the couch. I make my way towards him. Once I was in front of him I sat on the floor. His face was so calm. I never really got a long enough look at his face. I noticed every detail of his face until I fell asleep again.

~Second Person~

It's morning and Levi opens his eyes to find you in his face. Confused he backed away a bit and rubbed his eyes. You slept on the floor next to him. He places his hand on your head and gives you a half smile. He then leans down and kisses your forehead.

Farlan's bedroom door opens and he walks out. "Hey…. How did she get there?" Farlan asks.

"She must have woken up last night and came out here." Levi answers.

Farlan chuckles. "I think she likes you Levi."

Levi then looks down at you. "So? Is that a problem?" Levi asks.

" I don't know is it?" Farlan asks.

Levi then noticed you were in an uncomfortable position so he sat up and lifted your head onto his legs and watched as you cuddled up to him. "Maybe she does…" Levi says. As he strokes your hair.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~Aria~

I wake up finding myself on Levi's legs. I jolt back. "I-I'm sorry…." I say I felt hot and figured I was turning red.

"It's fine, did you sleep well?" he asks.

"Y-yeah." I say. I use the chair to get myself up. I stumble to my feet while Levi also gets up. He was ready to catch me if I fell. I hold my side and slowly walk to the kitchen where Farlan was. I grab the counter to help me walk.

"Aria I'll make breakfast, you just go sit and relax." Farlan says.

"I wanna help." I protest.

"I get that but you are injured and need to take it easy and relax." Farlan says.

"But-"

"He's right Aria come here and sit." Levi says holding a chair out for me. I was about to walk over when a sharp pain in my stomach hit. I bent over and groaned. I took deep breathes. Farlan comes to my side and helps me to the table. He sits me next to Levi.

"Gah…. it hurts." I groan.

I felt hot… and sweaty. I continue to take deep breathes to keep myself calm but the pain got worse. I started getting a really bad headache. Farlan feels my cheek and forehead. "Levi she's burning up." Farlan says.

Levi lifts me from my chair and carries me to his room. He lays me down in his bed. "You stay here, Farlan and I are gonna go look for medicine."

At that moment I didn't see Levi. He was the man that raped me. "Get away from me." I say backing away.

Confused he moved closer. "No please!" I cry, I start kicking.

"Aria it's me Levi." he says.

"No you're not." I say.

He got up and came closer. "Aria, that's Levi." Farlan says.

"Why did you let him in here… that's not Levi!" I cry.

My head started hurting again. "Okay...Levi, we need to get medicine now." Farlan says.

"Farlan get away from him! He's the man that did this to me!" I yell.

Farlan looked shocked. He walked the man out and then himself. He let that man in. I look through Levi's night stand for a weapon and found his pocket knife. I slowly get up. I didn't care about the pain. That man had to pay. I open the door and walk out. I enter the living room finding it empty. I go to the kitchen finding a note. 'Went to go get medicine, rest until we get back.' ~Levi.

I sat on the couch. I looked at my hands seeing blood all over them. I drop the knife but then I look at my hands again and see the blood was gone. I waited for hours then I heard a banging on the door. I took the knife and held it in place. I was ready for what was to come. Then the door flew open and I charge. Before I could even stab one of them they stop me. I look up it was Levi. "L-Levi?" I stutter.

I look over. Once again I saw the man that raped me. I jolt back in fear. "Aria we found the medicine now calm down." Levi says.

"It's that man!" I point.

Levi looked over at him but did nothing. "Why aren't you doing anything?!" I yell.

"Because Aria it's not him, you're sick."

"No… he's come back and you aren't doing anything!" I yell.

I look to Isabel. "Isabel do something." I cry.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"She's sick and hallucinating." Levi says.

"No I'm not!" I yell

I was on the floor crying at this point. Levi bent down in front of me. I fall into his arms as he wraps them around me. "Make him go away." I cry into his chest.

"I will." he says.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I look over to see Levi stuck a needle in me with medicine. I slowly grew tired and ended up falling to sleep in his arms.

~Few Hours Later~

I wake up back in Levi's bed. I felt a lot better but don't remember much. I sit up and look around. _Levi really likes being clean_. Everything about his room was clean. The door opens and Isabel walks in. "I brought you some food and water." she says laying it on the bed.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome...Levi will be in here shortly." she says.

"Okay." I say. It dawned on me I almost stabbed Levi.

"Isabel." I say.

"Hm?" she asks.

"N-never mind." I said. My head went completely blank in that moment. The door opens and Levi steps in. My heart started racing when I saw him. I felt so horrible. He sat in the chair next to me. Isabel walked out and closed the door.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"A lot better…" I answer.

There was a long silence between us. I didn't know how to approach him after what I almost did. I sigh then look at him. "I'm sorry." I tell him.

"I know…" he says.

"I don't know what to say." I say.

"You don't have to say anything just rest…"

"I've rested enough." I tell him.

"You need to heal and take it easy you still have major wounds that need to heal."

I sigh. It was frustrating being in a bed for so long. "Levi… you should stay away from me." I say. I can't let him get hurt by me… if it were to happen again I might hurt him again.

"Why?" he asks.

"People come after me, out of nowhere and with me not being myself and hallucinating I could end up hurting you or worse killing you." I explain.

"The hallucinations were because you were sick, and I promise no one will ever lay a hand on you." he says.

"But why am I always a target? Because I'm "beautiful"" I say with the air quotes.

He didn't say anything. I hold my hands up to my face and sob softly. "Sometimes I wish I was ugly then maybe people will leave me alone…."

"Tch idiot…. Even if you were there would still be someone to see the beauty in you…. And I don't think it's just your beauty… you leave your guard down so you don't expect what's coming."

"True…" I say wiping the tears of my face.

"Eat… you must be starving." he says.

"Have you eaten?" I say turn towards him letting my feet hang off the bed.

"No, but it's fine you need to eat."

"Seriously I'll share, I'm not gonna be able to eat this all on my own." I say tearing a piece of bread in half handing it to him.

"Thank you." he says then taking a bite. That was the first time he had ever said thank you to me.

"You're welcome." I answer.

We silently ate our food. I wish I knew more about him. His interests, other than cleaning. His family. If he's my friend then why do I barely know him. I know he loves to clean, and being dominant in any situation. Farlan hardly helps me it's always been Levi caring for me. _Could it be Levi actually likes me? No he couldn't possibly._

"Sleep, you'll need it." he says. He was just about to get up when I caught his hand.

"Could you stay?" I ask.

He sighs then comes back my way. "Sure, until you fall asleep."

"Thank you." I say as I lay down. He sat back in the chair and watch me. He was still holding my hand which made me blush a little but I didn't mind. I layed there for about an hour trying to sleep and had him watching me struggle.

"Tch… you are such a troublesome child." he says. He stands up.

"Move over." he says.

"W-what? Why?" I ask.

"I will lay next to you… if that will help." he says opening the covers.

I nod. I realized that I was in underwear and one of his shirts. I got over it and just let him get into bed with me by moving over. He comes under the blanket and sits with his legs stretched out. He had his left arm open ready for me to lay on him. I lay and rest my head on his chest as he lays his arm on my back. We laid like that for an hour. Being there in his arms helped me relax. "Levi." I whisper.

He didn't answer. I look up to find him peacefully sleeping. I smile at how cute he looked. I wrap my arm around his waist and tightened my grip and laid my head back down. There we both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~Aria~

~A Month Later~

All my wounds had healed from the incident. My strength got better and my liking towards Levi grew as well. I got up early and started making breakfast. I hear a door open and it's Farlan.

"Morning." I say.

"Morning." he answers.

It was silent for a moment. "Aria...can I talked to you about Levi?" he asks.

"W-what about him?" I ask.

"He seems to really like you."

"R-really?" I ask.

I turn to look at him. "Yeah… it's the first time I've really seen him really take care of someone like that, I mean he does take care of the rest of us but he seems to personally like you."

I say nothing. "I know it's none of my business but I just thought should know, anyway, I'm headed out for awhile with Isabel, we'll be back in a while."

"Do you want me to save you some food?" I ask.

"Nah, we're just going to grab a few things from the market and see some friends." he says.

"Alright." I say.

I hear the door open and watch them step out. I go back to cooking, but only for two. Even though Levi wasn't in the room I still felt tense. I crack the eggs and watch them cook before flipping them. I then heard a door open. I slightly tilt my head to look behind me. It was Levi...Shirtless. I dart my face back to it's original position. I felt my face burn up. "Morning Aria." he says.

I was too flustered to say anything. I heard his footsteps get closer until he stopped. He tapped on my shoulder. I turn half way. "I said good morning." he said. He was really close. I noticed his eyes were on my lips.

"M-morning...Levi." I say nervously.

"What are you making?" he asks.

"E-eggs." I answer.

"Okay." he says then backing away. I had gotten a quick view of his body that was muscular. I felt chills down my spine. _Why does he do that?_

"We should probably clean the house today." I say.

"Yeah, and we're gonna have to do the laundry." he says looking over to me.

"Uhm okay." I say.

He snickers at my expression. "E-eggs are ready." I say. I stood there with the plates ready to go but I had to fan myself. Levi comes up next to me and takes his plate but doesn't go to sit.

"You're face is red." he says.

"N-no it's not…" I say then stabbing into my eggs. He snickered once again finding my flustered mess cute.

After finishing the eggs I take it over to the sink and set it there and wash it real quick. Before I know it Levi pulled up my shirt and took it off. There I was in bra and panties. "Levi! Give me back my shirt!"

"Get a different one, this needs to be washed. Besides this is my shirt." he says walking away after handing me his plate. I quickly clean the plates then run after him. I bounce onto him.

"Give me the shirt!" I laugh.

"No, it's disgusting." he says. He flipped me over his shoulders. He placed his hands on my waist to straighten me out. He sighs.

"Why do you like my shirts so much?" he asks as he walks into his room.

"Because their a lot more comfy than my own." I explain.

"Tch, then here have this one." he says tossing me a white longsleeve shirt. I held it up to my face and took in the scent. That was another reason why I liked his shirts, his scent was all over it. I'm sure now the one I previously wore has mine all over it. I put on the shirt and walk out to go clean the house. I began sweeping the floors.

Levi walked in with a shirt on and a rag. He bent over and started wiping the floors. Being a perv I started checking him out. Then he turned and I turned the other way. I couldn't help but blush. It felt like he was staring at me. When I turned his eyes darted down back at the floor.

After an hour or so we finished cleaning the house. I told him I was going for a walk and that I was staying close. I walk down the steps and look back up seeing him there watching me.

I walked past a dark alley way. "Creepy alley way." I say as I turn around.

"Miss." I hear a man.

"Uhm yes?" I ask.

"Follow me." he says.

"Uhm why?" I ask.

"Do you want to talk about your friend Levi?" he asks.

He had my full attention. How does he know him? "How do you know him?" I ask.

"From the past…" he says.

At this point I followed him. He took me to his home. He fed me and gave me some tea. "What would you like to know?" he asks.

"Anything really, all I really know is that he likes to clean and…his age and height, that's it..." I stop. Oh shit that's all I know.

"So he's been pretty quiet about himself." he says.

"Yea."

"Alright well, where do I start." he says.

First he started off with his family. His mother had died when he was young and was taken in by his uncle who later died. He had a very bad childhood from what the guy told me. He has a sister but he doesn't know that. He likes the color blue, and loves tea.

After the talk with the stranger he sent me off with tea for Levi. "If you ever want to know something you know where to look." he says. I wave good-bye then make my way home.

When I got to the house I walk through the door. Levi was sitting at the table. "Hey, I'm back." I tell him. It seemed like Farlan and Isabel still haven't come back.

"You went walking for two hours? I've been worried sick." he pouts.

"Sorry "mom" I got side tracked." I answer holding up the bag.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Tea." I answer..

"Why'd you get tea?" he asks.

"You like tea don't you?" I ask.

"Well...yeah." he admits.

"Then consider this a gift." I say handing it to him. I then walk past him. He catches my arm so I turn to face him.

"Thanks for the tea, I'll have to get you something in return." he says looking at the ground. His expression was cute.

"Oh no you don't have to… I was being nice… and it's just to say thank you for helping through my you know." I hint.

"Then at least have some with me." he says.

I smile and nod. Again his guard was down. He let go of my ar and went over to the kitchen. I sat at the table and waited. After a few minutes he walked over and sat a cup down then sat. "Where is your cup?" I ask.

"We're sharing… so we don't waste an extra dish." he says.

It was weird hearing him say that. He usually didn't share let alone want someone else's germs on his stuff since he's such a clean freak. _Was this his way of opening up?_ "You're okay with that?" I ask.

He nods and takes the first sip. He slides the cup over to me. I take a sip. It was really good, for a first try. " It's good… I never had tea before…" I tell him.

He quietly chuckles. "I used to drink a lot of tea." he tells me.

I smile. "It's very good...you did a good job making it." I compliment.

"Thank you." he says then taking another sip.

It was silent for a moment until he set the cup down and stared at me for a moment. "What do you like?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

"What interests you or what do you like to do?" he asks.

"Uhm… I like to sing… just not in front of people." I warn.

"I'll have to listen for you." he says.

"Ha ha funny." I say.

"I'm serious, I want to hear you sing." he tells me.

"...Maybe someday." I tell him then taking one last sip before getting up.

"I'm gonna take a bath." I tell him.

"Do you want me to help?" he asks.

"N-no I-I was just letting you know." I tell him. I make my way to the bathroom. I close the door behind me. I take off my shirt then my pants and underwear. I heard the door open behind me.

"L-levi?!" I say nervously.

I quickly cover my chest. "W-what is it?" I ask.

He holds up my mother necklace. "You dropped this." he says. He walks up and I turn from him and lift up my hair with one hand while he puts it back on.

"I'd also like to help wash you...like before… if that's okay." he says.

"Okay."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~Aria~

~Month Later~

It had been two months since the incident. Today I was learning how to use the 3DM gear. I wake up and do my usual morning routine. I make the three breakfast. I sit next to Levi and Isabel and eat my food. I wasn't totally excited about learning how to use them but I'm sure it'd be fun.

They introduced me to the to the handles that controlled the cord. They took me to the outskirts of the city to demonstrate how to use it. I tried it and ended up getting myself off the ground. I was a little startled but Levi told me how to release.

Levi and I have had our fair share of little moments but when ever Farlan and Isabel were around his guard was up. Which made me feel annoyed. I wanted his attention. Now they got me flying in the air. I was getting the hang of it. I saw Levi shoot the line but I saw it didn't make it. It retracted and he was falling. He ended up falling onto a building I shot my line towards him which successfully made it through but my landing wasn't so great.

I hit the edge of the building causing me to roll on the building. Luckily I stopped by Levi. I cough and groan. "You okay?" I ask sitting up. His side was bleeding pretty bad. Isabel and Farlan landed near us.

"What happened?" Farlan asks.

"Levi got hurt." I tell them.

He sits up and groans. "It's fine, I'm good." he says.

"Okay you're being such a guy right now, com'on." I say standing and giving him my hand. He takes it willingly and leans up against me.

"How far are we from home?" I ask.

"No too far, I can take Levi down and wait there for you guys." Farlan says.

I hand Levi over to Farlan. He takes him and jumps off the building then shoots his line to the nearest wall.

"Aria you're bleeding." Isabel

"I'm fine, I just scraped myself… keep quiet about it please." I say.

"Come on let's go." she says.

I shot my cord to the building across from me. I swing myself down and meet up with Farlan. Isabel lands behind me. We walked the rest of the way home. I help Levi to his room. He goes to his bed and sits. I close the door behind me then go to him. "Take off your shirt." I tell him.

He looks at me confused. "Don't look at me like that, you heard me." I say.

"I'm fine really it's not that bad."

"Levi I saw it, now quit acting like such a guy and let me help you for once." I snap.

He groans then unbuttons his shirt. Revealing his perfect body and the wound. I went to the bathroom real quick and grabbed some supplies and a wet rag. I go back into the room. I sit on the floor in front of him and clean his wound out.

I then put a bandage on it. "There all done." I say as I stand up. I turn away from him. He grabbed my hand.

"My turn." he says.

"W-what are you talking about?" I ask.

"I saw you fall and roll, I'm not an idiot." he says.

"Really it's nothing, just a few scrapes." I say.

"Tch, idiot…. Take of your shirt." he says.

"But I'm not…."

"I don't care just take your shirt off." he says.

I do as told and watch as he examined my wounds. I covered my breast from him while he does so. He begins cleaning them and covering them one by one. "There you're don- wait your face." he says.

He moves the hair from my face and cleans out the wound on my face. "We're gonna have to work on your landing." he says.

He grabbed two shirts, one for him and one for me. "You know, you don't have to give me your shirts." I say.

"I know but you seem to sleep better when wearing them." he says.

I held the shirt up to my nose and took in the scent. It was intoxicating.

~That Night~

I couldn't fall asleep that night. I was sore. I sit up and sit there for a while until Levi's door opens. I didn't move I just sat there. He looks over to me. "Hey.. what are you doing up?" he asks.

"Couldn't sleep, too sore.

"Same here." he says sitting next to me.

"Will you tell me something?" he asks.

"Sure" I say.

"Tell me about your family." he says.

"Oh… okay well… It was me, my mom, dad, and my older brother. My mom was like my best friend, I told her everything. My dad was overprotective but I kind of expect that from him… my brother… well he taught me about sex and all the stuff that happens down here and how to fight a little… he died before my parents did."

"So you and your brother were close?" he asks.

"Yeah, now… will you tell me something?" I ask.

"Sure." he answers.

"Tell me about your family… I wanna know."

He was quiet for a moment. "I don't remember much about my mom… I know she got sick and … she past away when I was young… my uncle took care of me from the age of 7, he was an abusive man, a drunk bastard most of the time… I guess he's the biggest part of why I'm the way I am…. He just kinda taught me to keep my guard up around others... I don't know where he is now….. I never knew who my father was."

"But your guard isn't up around me." I say.

"Yeah… I know…" he says.

I lean against his arm. I sigh. Levi was my friend, he knew me like no one else now. He was easier to talk to but still some places were off limits with him. I was just happy he decided to tell me. It shows how much he trusts me. But I still find it hard to believe he likes me. He takes care of me yes, but he's my friend, I'm sure he doesn't think of me like that.

I better suppress my feelings before it gets out of control. I look over to see he was asleep. _Okay now before I put a lid on my feelings I need to just say it once._ "I love you …..I love you Levi Ackerman." I whisper.

After saying it I felt a lot better after saying it. I lay Levi down on my lap and run my hands threw his hair. _Why do you do this to me, Levi? Make me love you when I know I'll never have a chance. I love you… a lot._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~Aria~

I stayed up all night watching Levi sleep on my lap. Even though I wanted to tell him how I felt. I felt like he doesn't see me that way…. I suppressed them and wasn't going to show that kind of emotion towards him. _Something's gonna happen today… and I don't know what but it'll be over._

Once morning hit and he woke up I made the four of us breakfast. Levi was reaching for the plates and ended up doing what he does best was to rub up against me. As much as I wanted to freeze up and blush I kept my eyes on the food and ignored him. He shortly grabs the plates and lays them out.

"Eggs are ready." I say.

I dish them out onto the plate and take my and Isabel's I set it down while Levi grabs Farlan's and sets it down. He sits next to me as usual. "So is it gonna be just Isabel and I doing the job today?" Farlan asks.

"I'm gonna go." Levi says.

"Me too…. I can just observe since I'm still learning." I say. I felt Levi's eyes on me but I didn't stare back. As tempting as it sounds I had to show little interest. After eating we got ready when Levi pulled me aside.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here for the day?" He asks.

"I'm sure." I say pulling from his grasp. We head out. I shoot my cord to the nearest building and land up there. I watched as they robbed a cart and went for another.

I shot my cord again and went to the roof next to me. I noticed the MP was here. I had to hide and fast. I shot my line far from the scene. I look behind me finding Levi gaining on me. I landed on a building close by. He landed right after me. He came to check on me once again.

He left which gave me the chance to go and fly for a little bit. I shot a cord to a wall and flew around to practice. After about an hour or so then I landed on a building near by. I noticed my gear was malfunctioning. I knew what I needed to do. _There wasn't anything left here for me. It will look like an accident._

I take a deep breathe then shoot a line. It was successful then I go to shoot my other cord and release the other. Instead of it going to a wall it retracted back. Then everything went by slowly. I was falling. I remembered the first day Levi and I met. I closed my eyes.

 _Soon enough we reached our destination. We walked through the door. "Hey guys, uhm this is my wife, Joyce, and my daughter Aria." my father introduces._

 _I remember those two, they're the ones with the 3DM gear. They smuggle food? Is that it?_

" _Ah nice to meet you, I'm Farlan, and this is Levi." the blonde greeted. My mother and I just stood there while my father, Levi, and Farlan talked. I noticed that Levi didn't talk much, he just stared and listened. Then mine and his eyes met. I felt a little uneasy. He seemed pissed, unless that was the usual expression he wore._

 _He got up and walked towards my mother and I. "You ladies can sit, if you'd like." he says with the dull expression. His voice was surprisingly deep, in a handsome way._

" _Thank you but we're fine." I tell him._

 _He stared at me once again but more intensely. "Alright then." he says before walking back to the table and sitting. I noticed that the place was spotless as well, not one speck of dust._

" _Alright well thank you guys so much." my dad said._

 _He walked past us while my mother and I followed. I look back up the stairs finding Levi looking down. His expression was much calmer and not as intense. I hoped to see them again_

I opened my eyes. Tears streamed down my face. It felt like everything went numb and like I was falling slowly. _Goodbye world….Goodbye Levi….Isabel...and Farlan._ I close my eyes once again and remember.

 _I slowly get up and stumble to my feet. I ended up losing my balance causing me to fall straight into his arms. I tightened my grip on him out of fear. "You're alright, I got you." he says quietly. He carried me to the bathroom where he had the tub filled and a few rags ready to clean me._

 _I take the cloak off and get in the tub. I sat there and let him wash me. "I'm sorry." I say._

" _It's fine." he says._

" _No it's not, if I had listened we wouldn't be in this mess."_

" _You liked Jan."_

" _I'm an idiot"_

" _Shhh, you're gonna be fine." Levi says._

" _I'm sorry I'm being really fuckin stupid." I sob. I while the tears from my eyes. I turn and rest my head on my knees. I noticed he looked confused. His dark blue eyes really caught my attention._

" _Something terrible happened to you, it's not stupid." He says. Then he placed his hand on my face and wiped the remaining tears from my face. I looked at him confused. His guard was down… He never usually lets his guard down. He started leaning in his eyes here on my lips then back at my eyes. He was just about to kiss me when the door opened. It was Farlan._

" _Oh I'm sorry, I took care of it." He says. I quickly cover myself up while Levi gets up and stands in front of me._

" _Okay, well we will finish this conversation later, I'm busy with Aria right now." Levi says._

" _Yes of course." He says as he exits and closes the door. Levi finished cleaning me. I stand up and cover my chest. He wraps a towel around me and lifted me out of the tub and into his arms._

I then felt arms wrap around me. My eyes shot open finding Levi catching me. He had fear in his eyes while I looked at him confused. _This is it...This is how I end… Let this be it for us._ I place my hand on the back of his head and pull him to my face. Then I crashed my lips into his. He was hesitant but then placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me back. _This will be my goodbye kiss._ After that Everything went black.

~Dreaming~

 _My brother sat on my bed. "Nate." I say._

" _Hm?" he asks._

" _Have you been in love?" I ask._

" _A long time ago…" he says._

" _What happened?" I ask._

" _She...uh…. She's in a better place." he says._

 _I knew he what he meant by that. She died. I place my hand on his. He just gave me a small smile. "Would you have married her?" I ask._

 _He nods. I noticed tears forming in his eyes. I felt so sorry for him. He wiped his tears away and calmed himself then got up. That was the last time I saw him…. He died from thugs. He never even got to see the surface._

 _My mother was devastated hearing the news. That's when I started staring out my window and hoping someday I'd make it to the surface...but looks like it's too late._

 ** _~A/N~_**

 ** _Hey guys! I hope you have enjoyed the book so far! Just letting you know that I will upload another ten chapters on a later date, expect maybe next week or so, this book will have a second book following it which will be in explained later on. Love you guys!_**


End file.
